The Spider's Thread
by RockySalad
Summary: Early on in Project Freelancer, all of the members worked hard and did their job well. But the Director wanted to hide one more fact, the fact that he hired a mercenary to aid his project. Find out about the mercenary hired by Leonard Church, and his relationship with the agents.


Here we have a different story of mine, one of RT's other productions, Red Vs Blue but mainly the Project Freelancer aspect of the series. If I explain too much I'll likely spoil things, so I'll let you get on with reading, I hope you enjoy...

"North! I can't move forward! Help me out here!" York demanded, sat behind the only piece of cover left. "York I keep telling you, I can't kill anyone if they're all suppressing us." He sighed, throwing a grenade out of cover completely blindly, killing a few Insurrectionist soldiers. York raged over the comm system again "I hate fighting in cities, too narrow with loads of random shit everywhere." North replied, starting to lose his temper "Stop whining York, Maine and South should be back soon, we'll get help soon." They sat and waited, about an hour passed before South and Maine came stumbling back, both quite injured. "Come on! To the LZ! We have what we need!" South yelled, North and York running back. Everyone made it before Maine, who was carrying the intel.

Out of nowhere, a rocket blasted the tank known as Maine off of his feet, incapacitating him and forcing him to let go of his briefcase full of information. Two mystery soldiers appeared, one with a sniper and one with a rocket launcher, the sniper picked up the case. "Better luck next time, freelancers." The sniper began walking away casually with the intelligence, the rocket trooper prepared to fire another missile at the pelican. North sniped the cannon out of his hand, prompting him to aim a rifle. The twins had a skirmish with the Rocket soldier, while York dragged Maine into the ship and went after the sniper.

In the middle of an empty street, York walked anxiously with his shotgun ready. "Alright, Freelancer. Leave if you want to live, but if you want to take this chance then walk on ahead." Echoed a voice from within the tall buildings. York frantically scanned the broken windows of these complexes, unable to find the soldier. "What's wrong? Spider scaring you?" He chuckled, preparing his weapon. A gunshot was heard, North and South panicked but had no time to check on York.

York opened his eyes again and realised that the bullet had just missed, he saw the sniper this time, but he couldn't stop the second shot. "Duck!" another voice entered the field, York flung himself on the ground and the bullet missed again. "Fuck! You again!" The sniper retreated for now. The second mystery soldier pulled the tan-armoured soldier up, passing him a grey briefcase. "Looking for this?" York was baffled at this random soldier's assistance. "Uhh... Thanks? Sorry, just a bit confused." He laughed for a second. "Don't worry, I'll explain on the way back"

The twins still fought against the rocket launcher soldier, North doing most of the work due to his sister's exhaustion. He picked his launcher back up and prepared another shot while they recovered. A wheeze of pain was heard when a knife made its way straight through the soldier's neck. "Sorry dude, not my fault your teammate's a dick."

While waiting for 479er to load any cargo and prepare the ship's takeoff, the soldier began explaining.

"Listen, I know who you are, you're from that Project. But I didn't help you because of it, I helped you because of that merc." He began.

"Merc? You mean he's not a normal soldier?" York interrogated his new ally.

"Yeah, goes by the name of Widow. Let's just say I've known him for a really long time, and I hate his guts. Sooooo I helped his enemy, you guys."

"Are you being hired now?" North asked with an idea obviously sparking in his head.

"Not yet, do you want to change that?" He joked.

"I can't. But I know someone who will. Oh, you gotta name?" North continued on.

"You can call me Sky. Ex-UNSC soldier, 's where I got this armour." He boasted, showing off his white Venetor-Raptor armour set, with its light blue highlights.

"Alright, ship's ready, everyone on board, bring that new guy if you want but know that it's gonna cost extra, I'm not a fucking taxi you know."

-Later, on the Mother of Invention.

Sky sat in a small room, bored out of his mind, but his boredom was ended as two people out of armour entered the room. He knew exactly who they were.

"Hello, Mr. Church." He smirked.

"You know my name soldier? Well then, introductions will not be necessary, I know who you are." He retorted in his thick, Southern accent. "We appreciate your help towards our project, however, we did not need any more attention from the UNSC and Insurrection armies. You will have to stop helping our project any more... unless of course, you would feel comfortable joining us."

Sky laughed evilly for a second. "It would be a pleasure, sir."


End file.
